U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,967 describes X-ray apparatus wherein the X-ray source and X-ray receptor are mounted at the ends of two horizontal members which with two transverse members form an adjustable parallelogram rotating on the central axis of a support rotor. To maintain the parallelogram stably in balance about the axis the horizontal and transverse members are located in a plane coincident with the central axis and the ends of the horizontal members are offset on opposite sides of the plane. When doctors must approach close to a patient lying on the central axis one or the other of the offset ends obstructs the doctor's access or may even strike the doctor during the rotation of the parallelogram about the central axis.
It is the object of the present invention to improve the doctor's access to at least one side of the patient and minimize the risk of striking him while maintaining the static balance of the parallelogram and the X-ray source and receptor.